How to save an ally
by We're all living in Hetalia
Summary: What happens, when the only hope of the Axis, Germany is trapped by Russia, who is by the way under control - and even creepier than before? What will happen to Italy and how will Germany be able to survive the Russian hospitality?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the awesome Prussia would have more lines! ;)

* * *

Everything was dark, cold, and even covered with thick layers of snow. It was the worst combination of all possibilities for someone who got used to Mediterranean sunshine. But still, Italy didn't complain about the situation as he knew he didn't have the ability to change a place's weather, what's more, he didn't want to give Germany another reason to be mad at him. His friend was way too scary when he was pissed of so Italy tried to avoid it, but sometimes – no matter how hard he tried – he just couldn't avoid another scold by him.

"Huh" he mumbled as he turned to the other direction under his warm blanket. Just then, he realized that his friend was lying closer to him than he thought. Germany was looking at the top of their tent. It seemed like he was thinking deeply about something. Whatever it was, his thoughts soon changed as he realized that Italy had been staring at him.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked with a slight of strictness in his voice, but at least not as scary as on training.

"It's cold here" Italy said creeping a bit closer to him "Russia must be sad to live at such a place". The eyes that were usually so bright were now a bit different. Somehow the Italian _felt sorry for their enemy_. That was something his friend would never have understood, but managed to keep his opinion on this issue for himself, just for once.  
About 5 minutes passed and Italy was sleeping close to Germany, laying his head on the German's chest.

_It's not how friends sleep together_, he thought still awake, looking at Italy. Then, trying to ignore the awkward redness on his face, Germany started to think about Russia and his crazy commander. When this guy – or whatever he was – started controlling Russia, things changed quite a bit, but he couldn't tell why exactly.

* * *

None of the brightly painted large walls could bring any good feelings to the visitors. Maybe it was because of the dark aura or the low temperature… whatever it may have been, no one had ever thought about that as a nice place at all. Russia was sitting on a huge chair which was decorated in his traditional style. He was proud of it when it was made long years ago, but he started to hate it as more and more blood and death were connected to it.

"Wish I could visit a nice place with sunflowers" he said softly, staring out in the distance. Warm weather, sunflowers, vodka and maybe Belarus being kept away from him – that was all he dreamed about…it didn't seem to easily come true though.  
At the same time a few steps away a man was tied to the wall. He had scars all over his body but that wasn't his worst problem. Russia trying to make him tell everything was one of his worst experiences ever. The owner of the pretty throne stood up and started to walk down the few stairs at a slow pace.  
Germany tried not to shiver but his body didn't obey his 'rules'.

"Still haven't changed your mind, da?" Russia's smile was gentle and almost looked warm except the fact that his purple eyes were more likely to ice.  
The air around him seemed to be even colder than anywhere else.

"I say nothing!" the blond man shouted for at least the tenth time since he had been there.

"Too bad" this time the gentleness was completely missing from Russia's voice which made the other person feel even more worried "then I should be asking your friend, Italy, huh?"

Germany opened his mouth and took a breath getting ready to shout NO in the other nation's face but then he suddenly changed his mind. He was about the edge of his self-control, actually, but he couldn't allow anyone to see it. And he also couldn't insist them to see that his weak spot was that pasta-lover. That would have brought a very short life to him and his friend as well. Instead he said that:  
"You had seen him run away, didn't you? Italy can't fight at all" that would have been risky to state about any ally, but not Italy. Everyone knew that he could do nothing on the battlefield. Even Russia did.

"Then how about just asking him when he comes over next time?" he asked with a smile that Germany hated more than anything at that place.

"How would he?" Germany blinked in surprise "he has no reason to come here."

The last sentence was more painful to say than any scars he ever got. He had seen his ally screaming and running away from the Russian army. He wished that bastard didn't get lost or frozen all alone. But still, he felt abandoned, and none of his good wishes for Italy could help this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was filled with the smell of pasta and the heat of flames coming from the fireplace. It'd been 2 days since he was left alone and felt quite miserable. OK, he had pasta and due to the large amount of snow he could get water for cooking anytime. But food wasn't all he needed. He totally hated to be alone. He missed his brother, his allies who were back in Europe and Asia…

He wanted to ask for help but without any working communication system he couldn't do so.

Italy let out a sigh as he ate another portion of freshly cooked delicious pasta.  
He didn't want to fight at all. Neither going to Russia's territories was a thing he may have planned. And now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere all alone. He felt miserable.

"Germany" a tear from his eyes found its way down on his face and finally fell on the floor "I can't take this anymore…"

This time there was no one to tell him to be brave or strong. Not even disciplined. He could cry as loud as he wanted. He hugged his knees and continued crying.

Just then, he heard a noise near him. He was scared to death at that moment but soon realized that it was just his grandfather.

"Grandpa Rome…?" he asked but it could be hardly heard.

"Hey" the man sat down next to him and gave the little guy a big hug "so why is my pretty grandson crying?"

And then Italy started talking about their mission with Germany and how his ally was taken away by the enemy.

"I'm so useless" he said after a while "I thought we were friends, but… I'm just a burden to him. I couldn't even do anything when he started fighting, got hurt and then was carried away… nothing at all!"

"Just calm down, Italy, you don't have to worry" Roma Antiqua said and hugged his grandson one more time.

"Huh, it feels good" Italy said with a low voice "I don't even remember the last time you hugged me."

"Maybe 30 seconds ago?"

"No~!" Italy smiled, at the first time for a while.

"Oh Italy… I can't come to you so often. And maybe I will come less than I can now. What will you do then? Come on, don't you tell me you don't have someone else to hug?"

Italy closed his eyes and tried his best to recall anyone he could hug whenever he wanted.

"Um… let me see…" he started thinking and then continued "I love hugging my friends. Especially Germany…"

"Uh, that guy? I don't trust him at all. Why do you like him so much?"

And then Italy started talking about his memories made with Germany, the thousand times he had been saved by that nation, or the funny things they made together… how great Germany was, and how nice to him, and…

"Ok" Grandpa Rome cut in "I see, you don't have to prove me anymore. But… Italy… if a person is so important to you, why don't you try to get him back?"

Italy's eyes widened and then tears were coming out again.

"I can't. I'm too weak."

Grandpa Rome looked into they boy's eyes.

"Listen to me, Italy. None of the nations are born to be weak. In the beginning all are the same and it's up to them to decide if they want to become stronger or not."

"Really?" He blinked with surprise.

"Sure! Look, if you want to protect someone you don't have to be physically strong. That's just one kind of strength. But there are many others, and you have some pretty good skills too. You just have to find a way to use them in different situations and soon you'll see you're strong too.

"Ve…"


	3. Chapter 3

The albino had been scanning the snow for any clues of human existence but didn't manage to find anyone or anything.

"You're such a trouble, West" he growled. It was really cold and the last thing he wanted to do was being stuck in the middle of a snowfield. But still, he had no idea where he may find his brother.  
In the distance a small dark spot was seen.

_If it's you, West, I'm going to kick your ass for taking me through this all_, he thought.

As he got closer it became obvious that it wasn't Germany. The thing over there was a wooden house with some forest nearby. Without much consideration Prussia walked his way through the snow and soon he found himself at the front door. He heard little sounds, maybe someone was sleeping inside. There must have been a fireplace as well.

He pulled his gun out of his coat and kicked the door open. With a quick move he got inside and shouted:

"Whoever you are, surrender to the awesome me!"

Surprisingly he saw a white flag waving in front of him and a pasta-lover crying loud for his life.

"Italy?"

* * *

The food was awful but at least he could eat something. The first day he was there Germany refused to eat or drink. Needless to say, he was suspecting that Russia may have wanted to give him something poisonous. But then he was once left alone with Estonia, who brought him food and the small nation told him that it was safe to eat.

But still, he was locked up in an awful pale green room without any windows. The only way out was the door (with 10 locks, by the way) and maybe the wall if he was crazy enough to try breaking it. He wasn't.

_I need to get out of here, before I become insane_, he thought. No matter how much he scanned the little room, he didn't realize any weak spots or equipments that would help him to get out. Russia made a perfect job, he had to admit. But still, he couldn't stay forever.

"_Verflucht__!_" the German hissed and banged the wall with his fists. Unfortunately it was loud enough to be heard by his host who suddenly stepped to the door and unlocked it.

"Anything wrong, Germany?" he asked with a creepy smile.

_Is there anything that isn't wrong?_ Germany tried his best not to punch Russia in the face. That wouldn't make sense as he was still weaker than the huge nation.

"Are you… bored?" the look on Russia's face made it clear that he shouldn't say 'yes' if he wanted to stay alive for a while. Instead he turned his head to the other direction refusing to answer.

"Oh" that was all that the other nation said.

After a few seconds of silence Russia stepped back to the corridor, but before leaving, he said:

"You know, you shouldn't wait for your allies to save you. My armies are keeping them company… and anyway, who would miss you? I think all your _friends_ wish you had never existed…"

* * *

Italy was freezing. The Russian winter seemed to be unbearable to him. How much he wished for a little sunshine! But the sky was grey and snow was keep falling.  
He was walking silently next to the albino. Prussia was more used to the cold, but he had to admit that it wasn't normal. It definitely had something to do with General Winter; it's just that he couldn't put a finger on it.

_West, you're paying for it_, he thought for the hundredth time.

Suddenly Italy slowed down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Prussia asked.

"Sorry" apologized the Italian "I'm just… really tired."

"That's totally un-awesome" the other nation pouted, then picked Italy up. "Don't fall off " he said to the younger nation who was now on his back.

Veneziano mumbled something like 'I'll try'. Suddenly something came to his mind. The way Prussia carried him was the same as Germany used to. Germany, who had always been so protective of him, and who had just been caught by the creepiest nation ever.

* * *

The blade was pointed to Germany's throat and it was really close to hurt him. Russia had a kind of cruel flash in his eyes as he was repeating his request.

"I'm not telling you anything" the German said. Now the steel touched his skin. He was surprised that he hadn't been bleeding already.

"You…" he was waiting for the northern nation to continue but then – much for Germany's surprise – the other nation started to shake, as if he had a very bad cold. He dropped the blade he had been holding and put his hand on his head. It seemed like he was about to explode if that was even possible. Then he returned to normal – or at least his moves – and kicked the blade to Germany.

"C'mon, pick it up, before it's too late!"

Germany didn't make a move. That must have been a kind of trap, he thought. And he wasn't going to fall for it!

"You're really not going to listen to me, do you?" Russia said in a sad tone. Then he suddenly grabbed Germany's arm and pulled the surprised yet totally confused man through the thousand corridors of the building.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Germany asked. His wounds were all hurting and he could barely keep back a few shouts when he had to run that fast.

"You'll see!" that was all Russia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany was facing a mirror-like wall. He had no idea what was that for, but before he could ask the other country, he saw someone coming.

The German glanced back at Russia. He wasn't moving at all, there was no one except them. When he looked at the strange wall again, there was his brother. He looked a lot younger than Germany remembered, and wore his unforgettable kneel-down-to-the-awesome-me smile.  
"Bruder?" He asked. That was a huge surprise. Why was he there at all? Was it some kind of trick again? Another people appeared. An angry Romano was saying something, but no sound could be heard. Then Italy came and hugged his brother while keep smiling at Germany. In the background other countries were coming as well. Hungary, Holland, Germania, and… Austria? He had never been so confused in his life. Although there was no more time to wonder about the strange wall as he felt strong hands on his throat.

* * *

They were so close to the residency of Russia that Italy thought he might be caught anytime. Prussia however didn't seem to worry that much. He was preparing his weapons for a fight and mumbled something about how awesomely he's going to kick some ass.

He glanced at Italy. He wasn't really sure whether it was a good idea to bring the Mediterranean nation with him or not. But since they both got so far, there was no way he could leave him behind somewhere.

"I talked to Lithuania" he said breaking the silence in the room.  
"Ve…"

"He told a few things about Russia. I knew there was something going on, but… I guess it turned out to be worse than I thought. "

Italy blinked. He was listening. For the first time in a few days he didn't look frightened or weak.

"So…"

Prussia then told the Italian about a fact that Russia hasn't always been the way they knew him. When he was a child he used to be a nicer nation, but when General Winter made him his ally, Russia changed in many ways. He suffered a lot through history and he had no one to rely on, except that person.

As he grew bigger and bigger, the General had even more influence on him. A part of his personality changed as well.

"That must've been horrible" Italy said. He truly felt sorry for that nation.

"Hey, I'm not telling you this to pity him!" Prussia yelled "He's dangerous, got it? Dangerous like hell! You have to be careful too."

Veneziano nodded. He could understand the things he heard, but still, there was no way he wouldn't feel bad for Russia.  
The ex-nation suddenly jumped when a noise was heard in the distance.  
"Time to go!"

* * *

Even though he was close to die from the lack of oxygen, Germany could clearly seen the evil look on Russia's face. Never in his life had he met enemies like this. That expression… it was not like a human anymore. Was that really Russia?

"How tiring" he said with an irritated voice.

Germany still didn't give up. He wanted to stay alive, damn it! He wanted to break free and kick the evil country off of himself and run the hell away! It wasn't about his pride anymore; it was a question of life and death.

"Just die, will you?" the other said trying his best to press the really last breath out of the German.  
"No way" he replied through Russia's grip.

The northern nation leaned in to finish his kill. At that moment Germany saw a flash, but unlikely to his expectations, he wasn't dead. Instead Russia was off of him fighting with someone.

The German was so happy to be able to breathe again that he completely forgot about his wounds, those that were bleeding again due to this fight.

He tried to stand up but he was in too much pain so he fell back on his knees.

* * *

His eyesight wasn't at the best state, Things around him were all blurry and even the loud sounds seemed to be faint noises.

He heard someone screaming. Or was it his imagination? _Whatever._ He fell unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia had been fighting with ice soldiers. They were tiring him out so he couldn't pay attention to his brother.

"Keep an eye on West!" he shouted to Italy while smashing some of his enemies.

"Sure!" the Italian's voice was heard from the distance.

Russia was lying on the ground unconscious. Instead of him, General Winter was fighting and gave Prussia a really hard time.

The Baltic nations were standing in the distance and watched the battle scenes with fear.

Italy looked at the person he was holding. Just as Prussia told him before entering the building, he put some bandages on the most serious wounds, checked the physical state of his ally and tried to wake him. The blonde opened his eyes one, but then they fell shut in a second and it seemed like there was no way to wake him up.

"Germany" Italy whispered with tears in his eyes, holding the hand of the other nation. "Please, please, don't die!"

CRASH! Prussia was knocked to the wall. The Baltics were shocked to see that and so was Italy. He let go of the German's hand and asked Prussia if he was OK. There was no answer.

He started to cry silently. His best friend was lying unconscious, Prussia was defeated – he may even have died, he didn't know – and he was left alone with an icy commander who could kill him so easily…

"That's just a bad dream" he tried to convince himself. He couldn't, however.

"_You're next_" a strong voice said. There was no doubt whose voice it was. Italy didn't make a move. Guns would make no harm in such a creature, and… would he be able to use it properly anyway?

_I'll die in a few minutes_, he thought_. I wanted to eat pasta. I wanted to play soccer with Germany. I wanted to do so many things… I don't want to die now!_

At the moment he opened his eyes he wasn't dead. There was a glowing something in front of him that stopped the attack of the General. It took a few seconds to realise that it was his grandfather.

"Grandpa Rome…"

"Yo, Italy! I told you that you should protect your loved ones, didn't I? You can't do it if you die!"

"Help me!" Italy said. His voice wasn't shaking anymore. It seemed like the scared nation was gone and a new one replaced him.

"So… you have something in mind?"

* * *

It was dark and cold. Italy was afraid. Yes, he was. Who wouldn't feel bad at such a place? All the things surrounding him were different from the pretty landscapes of his home. This was a bad place, he was sure. But no matter how scared he was he knew that it was his mission. He went on walking. Then he found a lake with a tiny boy sitting near the water. The kid was holding a sunflower. He looked as if he was examining it and then with a sudden move he threw it into the water and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked. The little boy turned to see who was bothering him.

"As if you care!" he shouted angrily. His voice was shaking.

"I do. Tell me" the older nation asked and sat down next to the tiny version of Russia.

* * *

Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were blinking in surprise. They had no idea what was going on. The three of them were supposed to protect the unconscious Germany from falling objects, or… whatever. Italy told them to do it and they didn't protest.

All of them became even more scared when Russia started to move and finally took a stand. However he didn't even glance at the Baltics. The northern nation walked to Italy who was lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?

When Veneziano opened his eyes he saw someone else than he used to. The look on Russia's face was different, much gentler than usually. He offered a hand to Italy and pulled him up. Now they were standing face to face except the differences in their height.

"Russia… you were… so lonely" the Italian said in a sad tone "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

Italy shook his head.

"I was blind. Just like everyone."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That all you needed was somebody who cares" he said and pulled the taller nation into a hug.  
Russia gasped in surprise. The other three nations as well. At that moment all the ice and cold energies disappeared from the building.

* * *

Germany woke to a familiar voice. His brother was walking around in the room talking about some 'awesome' stuff. Both his chest and left arm were covered with bandages and he had quite a lot small cuts and bruises as well but it didn't really seem to bother him. When he realised that his brother came conscious, Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs.

"West is back! West is back~! That's awesome!"

"Bruder, stop yelling, my head is going to explode…" the German huffed.

"Oh, c'mon West, you've been like that for 3 days and now you want me to…" he couldn't finish his complaints as Germany cut in.

"For how long? THREE DAYS?"

"Yea, you can sleep so well~!"

"Gott verdammt! Where's Italy?"

Prussia had to push his brother back to bed.

"I'll have to…!"

"No, you don't" the albino interrupted "I'll call him now, but there's no way I'll let you walk around with these wounds!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Italy found the room he was looking for, Prussia was standing there already telling the other nation that he should keep his voice low.

"West fell asleep" he said with a gentle smile.

"So bad… I wanted to bring him some wurst…" Italy said, then his face brightened up "but even this way, I can give it to him! I'll be quiet, ok?"

The ex-nation nodded and opened the door to the Italian.  
The room was large and the windows were pretty big too. Everything had a calming and light colour. Italy looked around and then put the tray with the food on the top of a bedside table.

He didn't miss the chance to take a look at his friend. Germany was full of scars and bandages, just like his brother, but he seemed to be so calm and peaceful in his sleep.

* * *

Russia was standing in a dark room. Even though there weren't many lights, the magical mirror-like wall could be seen clearly. He was looking at it when the door swung open and a silver-haired man stepped in.

"Hey, Russia! Italy says pasta will be ready in two min… um, what are you doing?" he asked looking at the northern nation and the wall.

"Come in, I'll tell you about it."

He closed the door behind him and walked to Russia.

"Haha, West is on the wall! That's so funny! And cute Ita-chan too! Oh my… Hungary? No, please just go away with that fucking frying pan!"

The taller man smiled looking at the other's reactions. Prussia then realised what he had been doing and turned his head away from the wall.

"So… why is this wall thing showing other countries?"

"It's magical. Whoever you see in that must consider you as someone important. It shows the people who care about you and love you. But only you can see them. So everyone sees their loved ones. Except those who aren't important to anyone…" the tone of the last words made it clear that he was talking about himself.

Prussia couldn't imagine Hungary being a person caring for him, or even love him. But there was his brother. He knew that the bond between siblings is strong, so Russia may be right at some points…

"Um… who do you see?" the Prussian asked.

"I won't tell" came the simple answer. Then suddenly something came to Prussia's mind.

"You were fighting here with mein Bruder when we arrived, right? Was it… because of this? Is it a treasure or something?"

"I wouldn't say so" the other nation shook his head "I was still under control but a part of the real me wanted to kill him as well… watching him looking at the mirror with surprise… he must have seen quite a lot people there."

"So that's why. You felt jealous."

"You can say" Russia agreed letting out a soft sight "I have a lot to thank to him and you guys as well. I'll try my best to compensate him for this trouble, but I strongly doubt that he'll ever forgive me."

After a few seconds a large smile spread on the Prussian's face.

"Mein Gott, we're talking about West! He's a friend of Italy. Trust me, he's a world champion when it comes to forgiving..."

* * *

Italy and Germany were sitting in a nice garden drinking some hot coffee. In the past few days Germany recovered quite well and his friend managed to explain him the situation.

"We have to stand by his side from now on" said Italy. General Winter hadn't disappeared completely, he was sure to come back every year and from now on Russia had to deal with him as an enemy instead of an ally. Apart from his sisters he had no one to rely on, so he needed the help of his new friends. Though it was more like a mental help – just to let him know that there are some people on his side.

"Italy…"

"What is it?" the other one said placing his empty cup on the table.

"Why did you come back?"

Italy blinked in surprise. He didn't really expect this question.

"Um… because I love Germany…" he said with a bright smile causing the blonde to blush.

Suddenly they heard Prussia's voice in the distance. He was shouting something like 'Hungary is here with a car, she'll take us home'. As a response, Italy started jumping happily and pulled a few white flags out of nowhere waving them in the air – causing Germany to bang his own head in the table.

"Italy, you never change…"


End file.
